fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blood-Bowl (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 2)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 45 thumb|120px|right|Seite 46 thumb|120px|right|Seite 47 thumb|120px|right|Seite 48 Beitrag über den Start der Blood-Bowl-Liga im Rahmen der Störtebekers Erben. Marc Höhne stellt die vier Divisionen der Liga vor und berichtet von den ersten drei Liga-Spielen. Abschließend werden die Mannschaften von Lars Redeligx und Marc Höhne detailliert vorgestellt. Quelltext Blood-Bowl Hi, Freaks! Wer hätte das je geglaubt, die Liga hat begonnen. Pünktlich am 27.09.90 konnten wir auf unserem Donnerstag-Treff den Divisionen die einzelnen Teams zulosen. Mit gierigen Blicken verfolgten die 16 Teilnehmer die Auslosung und bei der ein oder anderen Zulosung konnte man Ensetzensschreie wahrnehmen (wohl mit dem Los nicht zufrieden gewesen, wie ?). Das Endergebnis nun für alle einmal im Überblick: 1. DIVISION: Storming Eagles - Marc Höhne (Reinrassiges Menschen-Team) Whirling Wolverines - Jörg Schumacher (Chaotisches gemischtrassiges Team) Forest Blizards - Jörg Kempe (Gemischtrassiges Team) T.R.A.M.P.S. - Meik Schulze (Chaotisches gemischtrassiges Team) 2. DIVISION: Crying Wolves - Stefan Murillo (Reinrassiges Werwolf-Team) Evil United - Gordian Kaulbarsch (Chaotisches gemischtrassiges Team) Riders of the Apocalypse - Marcel Meier (Untoten-Team) Satans Soldiers - Raul Lohalm (Reinrassiges Oger-Team) 3. DIVISION: Golden Warriors of the Abyss - M. Kunze (Reinrassiges Skaven-Team) Darkside Angelrippers - C. Salewski (Chaotisches gemischtrassiges Team) Crusaders of Light - Dirk Utzig (Reinrassiges Elfen-Team) Belzebubs Böse Buben - Jost Bringe (Chaotisches gemischtrassiges Team) 4. DIVISION: Bollock Clan - Jan Lübke (Reinrassiges Zwergen-Team) Chaos Incarnates - Lars Redeligx (Reinrassiges Dunkelelfen-Team) Champions of Wonder - Andreas Buß (Chaotisches gemischtrassiges Team) Junkfood Warriors - Hauke Braasch (Chaotisches gemischtrassiges Team) Natürlich wurden schon einige Ligaspiele vom ersten Spieltag ausgetragen (manche konnten es wahrlich nicht mehr aushalten!), wobei es zu folgenden Ergebnissen kam Chaos Crusaders gegen Champions of W.: Die Dunkelelfen überzeugten in ihrem Auftaktspiel durch geschicktes taktisches Spiel und durch ihr herausragendes Passpiel. Der Coach Lar‘ Rex ging gelassen in das Spiel und nicht ohne Grund. Die Goblins von Coach And'n Buß spielten konzeptlos, so daß selbst der Oger der Champions of Wonder das Spiel nicht mehr herumreissen konnte. Zweimal durchbrach Taljar Blitzgeschwind, die Nr. 3 der Chaos Incarnates und ein hervorragender Fänger, die gegnerische Linie und erzielte somit zwei von insgesamt drei Touchdowns. Der dritte Touchdown ging ebenfalls an die Dunkelelfen, Schütze war hierbei die Nr. 1, ein weiterer herausragender Elfenfänger. Nicht, daß die Champions of Wonder schon genug bestraft waren mit dem 0:3, zudem verletzte sich auch noch der Goblin Star Player mit der Nr. 5 und muß aufgrund eines eingeklemmten Nerves 2 Spiele pausieren. Storming Eagles gegen T.R.A.M.P.S.: Die Storming Eagles gingen mit viel Selbstvertrauen in ihr erstes Ligaspiel. Doch dieses Selbstvertrauen sollte nicht lange halten. Die ersten Anweisungen von Coach Mac Ho erwiesen sich als fatal. So mußte Star Player "The Wall", die Nr.8 der Storming Eagles, das Spielfeld vorzeitig verlassen. Sein Coach gab ihm die Anweisung, sich um die Nr.2 der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu kümmern. Doch leider hatte "The Wall" bei dem durchwachsenen Oger keine Chance. Zwar erzielten die Eagles durch die Nr.6 Ingolf Immerfang das 1:0, doch die Freude sollte nicht lange anhalten. Die TRAMPS durchbrachen im Gegenzug die gegnerische Linie mithilfe der vier sprintstarken Fänger und die Eagles hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, den Oger in Schach zu halten. Und wieder überkam dem Coach der Eagles eine Wahnsinnsidee. Er schickte Ingolf Immerfang, seinen besten Einkauf, aufs Feld in der Hoffnung, daß er wenigstens einen der gegnerischen Fänger aufhalten würde. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Nr.6 der Eagles vom Feld getragen... Fazit: Die TRAMPS schafften kurz vor Abfiff noch das 1:1. Insgesamt eine mittelmäßige Leistung der TRAMPS, sie hatten sich von dem Spiel wohl auch mehr erhofft. Der Coach der Eagles aber muß sich schnellstens ein neues Konzept überlegen, mit dem Jetzigen wird er die Liga nicht lange überstehen. Übrigens: "The Wall" zerschmetterte sich die Hand und wird drei Spiele ausetzen müssen. Ingolf Immerfang darf 7 Spiele pausieren, er brach sich den linken Knöchel! Funny, is'n it? Darkside Angelrippers ::gegen ::::Crusaders of Light Hätte man vorher Wetten abgeschlossen, wer als Sieger aus dem Spiel hervorgeht, so hätten wohl lediglich ein paar treue Anhänger der Crusaders of Light wenigstens ein paar GC's auf Sieg für die Elfen gesetzt. Immerhin trat man auswärts gegen eines der besten chaotisch gemischtrassigen Teams an, wenn nicht das Beste... die Darkside Angelrippers! Die Elfen waren vorgewarnt und dennoch spielten sich mit einem solch starken Selbtbewußtsein und mit einer Energik, daß selbst Coach Cri'Sal von den Angelrippers nicht mehr wußte, wie ihm geschah. Er schickte seine besten Männer an die vorderste Linie. Doch irgendwie schien ihm Fortuna nicht wohlgesonnen zu sein an diesem ersten Spieltag. Zwar schafften es die Angelrippers, mit 1:0 in Führung zu gehen, aber nur kurze Zeit später erlief die Nr.66 der Crusaders, ein Star Player Elfenfänger, den Touchdown zum Ausgleich. Hierbei bewies sich wieder einmal die Schnelligkeit und die Gewandtheit der Elfen. Daraufhin gingen die Angelrippers wieder in Führung, wobei der Goblinfänger mit der Nr.14 zum zweiten mal erfolgreich war. Doch die Crusaders schafften erneut den Ausgleich, diesmal der Star Player Nr.12, ein Elfen-Lineman. Die letzten Minuten waren angebrochen und jeder rechnete mit einem Unentschieden als das schier Unfassbare passierte. Die Crusaders of Light gelangten noch einmal in Ballbesitz und sie sind bekannt für ihre schnellen Konter. Der Coach gab letzte Anweisungen und drückte seinen Jungs die Daumen, denn ein Kick, Sekunden vor Spielzeitende, sollte das Spiel entscheiden. Fortuna stand diesmal auf Seiten der Elfen und so fing der Elfenfänger mit der Nr.41, in aller Seelenruhe in der Endzone wartend, den Ball zum Touchdown und zum wohlverdienten Sieg. 3:2 für die Crusaders of Light, ein unerwarteter Punktegewinn! Übrigens: Die letzten Worte des Coaches der Darkside Angelrippers waren "Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Spiel in der Rücksaison wieder!" Seine Augen waren blutrot unterlaufen... Soviel zu den ersten Spielberichten, weitere werden folgen. Mit dieser Ausgabe wollen wir beginnen, die einzelnen Teams einmal näher vorzustellen. Den Anfang machen: Chaos Incarnates RASSEN IM TEAM: 16 Dunkelelben STARPLAYER: 6 Dunkelelben SPIELERPOSITIONEN: 2 Blitzer, 2 Thrower, 4 Catcher, 7 Linemen, 1 Kicker COACH: Lars Redeligx TEAMFARBEN: türkis/schwarz/silber TEAM CHANT: "We don't like the sun, we just wanna have fun" Hey you goblins, we'll make you bloody woblins! Hey you slann, we don't give a damn! We are really the best, Throwing the ball like a bomb, We don't care for the rest, Get ready and dig your tomb!" Starplayer Skills: :(3) Taljar Blitzgeschwind - Jump up, Dodge 1 :(4) Zerba Fasthand - Long Throw :(5) Iridion van Dunkelfels- Block 1, Mighty B.1 :(7) Xirion Soulsucker - Block 1, Mighty B.1 :(11) Schatten - Strip Ball 4 :(13) Haltak Hammerhand - Tackle 1 Storming Eagles RASSEN IM TEAM: 16 Menschen STAR PLAYER: 7 Menschen SPIELERPOSITIONEN: 4 Blocker, 2 Blitzer, 2 Thrower, 2 Catcher, 5 Lineman, 4 Kicker COACH: Marc Höhne TEAMFARBEN: blau/gelb/weiß Star Player Skills: :(1) Sohcar "The Tank" Battlerock - Block L1 :(4) Kunok Braindamage - Block L1 :(5) Captain Jake Thunderstorm - Dodge L1 :(6) Ingolf lmmerfang - AG+1, Dodge L1, Jump up :(8) "The Wall" - Dirty Tackle L1, Tackle L1 :(9) Sigmund Siegessicher - Dodge L1 :(12) Oka Jokoshido - Kick L3 Bei der Leitung der Liga gab es eine kleine Umänderung. Für Regelfragen bin nun nur noch ich zuständig, bei organisatorischen Problemen wendet Euch bitte an Dirk Utzig (war das nicht der Typ mit den Elfen? Genau!) oder an mich. Christian Langmann, bisher dritter AG-Leiter, verließ uns leider. Er fühlte sich überfordert, andauernd diese komischen Typen, die ihn mit Regelfragen regelrecht bombardierten und dabei hatte er doch gar keine Ahnung von den Regeln... trotzdem nochmals danke für Deine Mitarbeit, wir werden Dich vermissen! Aufgepasst! Wer Interesse an der Liga hat, der möge sich doch mal entweder an Dirk Utzig oder an Marc Höhne wenden, wir geben jederzeit Auskunft, OKAY?! [MAHÖ] Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Marc Höhne